If Not for Hope
by Cerise2
Summary: CHAPTER FIVE UP! ^_^Take one fallen King on a quest and one crazy, sexy Genie girl. Mix well. Watch the fireworks! Seda + Ruby on a Mission! (Toan & Co. INCLUDED!) Please Review ^_^
1. Awakening

Hey everyone, just letting you know from the get-go that I am completely intolerant of flames, and people whining for advancement in the plot… I'd like to say I'm a more quality, not quantity writer, and it may take a while to eloquently get to the point.  However!  I always like suggestions, and whether you like or dislike drop me a line!

I'm not giving anymore away about the plot though! ;-)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Dark Cloud.  Sorry.

**Chapter One:  Awakening**

The rain fell hard on the stone balcony, but the wind rose to barely a whisper.  Surprisingly, it seemed even colder and darker than that night only a few months back…

_/*/_

_"I'm not ready to give up this body," he felt his breath hitch in a resolute fear, "Not yet."_

_And with these words he swung his trusted sword and…_

_/*/_

Seda shook his head furiously to the side, casting a few rain drops from the tips of his now shoulder-length hair.  He could feel the heat in his face rising despite the arctic cold blowing through the air.  He had been afraid, he had been cowardly, and he could find no solace in anyone to convince him otherwise.  Sophia, Sophia was the only one who could do this for him.  It had always been that way, hadn't it?  

Once more he cursed inwardly for his own weakness and lack of self-sufficiency.  He was supposed to be a King, a born leader!  What need did he have for some woman, or for anyone? He had led armies and conquered, and lived almost as one divine…

_Ahhhh…_that nasty voice in his head spoke to him, _but you **didn't** do that on your own, did you Seda?_  Furious as it made him, the voice of education did not often falter.  He had been incapable, he was losing his war, and instead of taking his fate as it was coming he had sold his soul to the devil rather than accept fate as it stood.  He was in league with dark forces and gave body the most chilling and destructive force known to the multi-verse.  He would rather do this, than stand up and give it all he had.  _And what do you have now, Seda?  What do you have to show for yourself?_

Seda cast a look down at his hands sharply.  His body had been purged of the dark blood coursing through him after the fight with the Dark Genie.  But he still felt it, cold unrelenting rage and his powers had not ceased.  Kind of a consolation prize, some would say.  But to him it was a curse, a constant reminder of what he had given up to attain it.  All the powers these hands possess would not bring Sophia back.  And supposing it could, what would he have to offer her?  _Broken man that I've become, would it be of any use it all?  _He wasn't quite sure if it would be of any help.

Cursing under his breath, Seda re-entered the main chamber, cloak and all completely drenched in the evening downpour.  _I can't go on this way… perhaps it would have been better if…_

_/*/_

_"Go Toan, I trust you'll know what to do…" His last words choked out as the blood and bile burned at his throat.  Casting his cerulean eyes with one firm and final glance, he felt all the life float out of him like the light snuffed from a candle…_

_/*/_

"No…" Seda murmured.  _There must be another way._  Ever since partying ways with the oddly assembled team the Hero of Atlamillia had managed to assemble, it had been the same.  The ascent into life had brought new hope into his soul for the first time in over 400 years.  The memories and experience of death, far more devastating and frightening than he had possibly imagined…

At least, he thought bitterly, when the Dark Genie's wrath was impending upon Blue Terra he had something constructive to do with his time.  He felt as if… it was what he could do to correct the mistake he made.  That he was not a coward, but the brave ruler he desired so much to be- a hero in the eyes of one. 

His head snapped up and his mind raced.  The ancient texts… passages… rites… there must be something.  Despite the travesties he had faced, searching and discovering the secrets of Atlamillia was the only thing that had lead him to Toan, and aided him in his quest against the Dark Genie.  Perhaps there was something there, perhaps it would once more be his salvation, anything, to satiate the burning shame in his heart.

Seda stood up and waved his palm over the snuffed candles, setting them alight.  The rain was falling in torrents now, wet heaving sheets that fell coolly on the blue-stone floor.  He moved to the study with the nature of a wildcat, and clawed through the books half in desperation and in madness with only one thought on his mind.  _I need to bring Sophia back…  I need to bring hope back._

The hours passed tirelessly but Seda plunged through the texts with the eyes of a hawk, construing everything and anything that could be of any use to him.  He worked as one possessed, to one watching his ice-blue eyes becoming almost a bruised purple.  Seda could feel it; _this is killing me._  He collapsed his face in his hands, like a man feeling his hope dying…

Frustrated and furious, Seda flung the table across the room in a fit of unrelenting passion.  He could feel his chest harden and his gaze gone steel.  And then it widened.  With an impulsive change of character, he strode over slowly with the inherent walk of royalty towards a book held open by the (now broken) leg of the table.  He deftly picked the mass of pages from its temporary paperweight and perused it quietly.  He kept reading and re-reading, to fully comprehend the opportunity in front of him.  _This… could be it, _he stared at it once more willing it to not be illusion; he needed the power of a wish.  But once more his mind looked for validity, no simple wish-caster could grant this on command.  Seda recalled carefully, not even the infinite resource of the Dark Genie could have done this.  He remembered the frustration he felt being forced to move from feeble body to the next, where as if he had that power within him the possibilities would have been endless.

No, as he continued to read he discovered, the Dark Genie did not have this ability because he lacked the simple foundation.  It requires the will, a positive energy, a wish.  The power of a willing wish-fulfiller to regenerate Sophia using their own life energy and heart.  Seda screwed up his eyes in concentration, and felt them fly open with a start.  An image of lilac hair, flashing green eyes, and a playfully arrogant smirk swim in front of him.   He needed Toan's genie girl.  It was that simple.  Seda grinned, _perhaps this could be the end to all of this.  _He rifled through his things until he found a Polaroid of the team he had met only months before, until he found her looking at the camera as if daring it to not do her justice.  She was spinning her armlet alive with power and hope.  _Perhaps, Miss Genie,_ Seda mused as he pulled out his sword, _perhaps you can be my hope._

And for a reason he couldn't explain he thought, _maybe you already are._


	2. Creation

Alright, this story is going to move along kinda slowly.  If you're having a little trouble understanding, grab some kool-aid and read it reeeeal careful and then let it flow through that gap between your ears.  ^_~  It will all work itself out eventually, trust me.  This is a narration, and does not come from a character's point of view.  Sorry if that's too warped a concept for anyone ;-)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Dark Cloud.  Sorry.

**Chapter Two :  Creation**

Many people have wondered, few people have answers.  This is because few people have transcended the gap between space and time that allow perception of the abstract to feel a little less so.  Scarcely any, in fact.  The concept of it is incredible, but just within the realm of understanding.  Just at the point where you think you'd be like, _"No… that's not possible, but…" _ Yes, at that exact moment, where the operative word is "but"… that is the category that this falls into.

Have you ever wondered how a Genie is born?

If you haven't, just think.  A Genie by the normal conventions of the word is a wish caster, they pop out of a little lamp and go on with the whole "How do you do," and "What is your wish, master?" shtick.  Isn't it curious how they just suddenly show up?  Isn't it curious how they just happen to pop up whenever you need 'em?  Aladdin got his ass stuck up in a cave with a dirty little monkey.  How did he miraculously make his way out- yup, you guessed it, a Genie.

Of course, every Genie is different.  Just like no two wishes are the same, no two genies are exactly the same.  They all come from the same intent, but they are never quite the same.  Allow me to explain.

A Genie is entity, not a being.  They are tangible embodiments of an existing life force.  They are the essential second chance for many them deem with their presence.  No Genie is formed without a purpose.  And every Genie has limitations.  No resurrection, killing, imposing on others' feelings, inflicting their wishes on themselves… etc.  A Genie is created to find its purpose.  Every Genie has that one purpose- only one specifically, no matter what they may accomplish, and only then are they free from the magical confines that bind them to their lives.  They are not invincible, they live within an almost mortal coil- feeling as humans do, and leaving as humans do.  I say leaving because a Genie will not die, only essentially evaporate… return into the life force from whence it came.

This is how it happens.

A Genie is hope.  They are given the ability to grant wishes, to transfer that hope unto others.  Their power is not absolute, when they are created they wander with pride, creating a life for themselves, and fixing the lives of others.  They are the sustaining hope for one individual, their purpose?  To complete the task for which they were summoned.  Not out loud, not the wish demanded by the mouth- but the deepest and possibly darkest wishes of the heart.  This allows for even the most terrible and foul things to happen in the world, no two Genies are alike, not all Genie's live to create hope.

On the night 400 years ago, a chilling and terrifying will cast over a young man's heart.  His heart was bleeding, coursing out black blood to spill over through his veins.  The moment that terrible wish, that impulsive and burning wish within the soul of a King created a most dark and terrible force.  Born from this tainted hope, the most powerful Genie in recorded existence surfaced from Seda's body… the Dark Genie.  Made up entirely of hatred, disgust and treachery- the hope creating the existence of this force was infinite.  The mixture of blood was strong, and almost completely obliterated the flow of hope surrounding the Blue Terra.

The beautiful beams of hope, waiting to be found fluttering around in orbit were completely destroyed.  For it is in the nature of these Genies to be the only means of destroying each other.  It is not possible for a mere mortal of any sort to completely destroy a Genie.  They may tatter it, or destroy its physical form, but assuredly it has not been completely obliterated.

So naturally it was the first move of the Dark Genie upon his power, to completely absorb and destroy the ring of hope.  No lingering sense, no voice for the hope remained except that which was born on that fateful night.  Feeling that he had completely secured himself, the Dark Genie awaited in Dark Heaven Castle, enjoying the game he was playing with the Hero of Atlamillia.  But something had happened that the Dark Genie did not intend…

The night of his birth, there was black blood surging through the broken King.  It had mixed in with Seda's blood, but was not his own.  A part of him raged and cried out, creating the will needed to propel the existence of the Dark Genie.  But the blood pumping into Seda's heart was his own, and not all of his thoughts were of dire straits.  His cry was not only vengeful and cruel, but of pleading and hope…

Thus, another Genie was born.

Another Genie was created through the desperate need of a remarkable individual.  And both with very different purposes… oh?  Right, I'm sorry.

You need me to rewind a little.  No, I have not forgotten that the Dark Genie has been destroyed.  Ahh, and I'm not forgetting our Hero of Atlamillia.  Yes, no one can argue that Toan is a true hero.  I would never dare dispute it.  But the one who vanquished the Dark Genie?  Well.  You decide for yourself.

The legendary fight raged on, the journey through the Gallery of Time showing Toan exactly how the Dark Genie came into being.  The death of Sophia, the tears and rage of Seda.  The Genie's taunt about the futility of his coming.  And it was true, it would have been quite futile, he had not miscalculated that.  He had miscalculated the strength and valour of the boy.  Toan fought tirelessly and possessing a strength of character which went unexpected to all but one resulted in him ripping the Dark Genie from mortal form.  He was reduced to a small shadow and vapour.  The whole team rejoiced, he was destroyed.  Right?

Hmmph.

The cry went out throughout all of Blue Terra, all the way up to the furthest point of Yellow Drops, the Dark Genie has been destroyed!  For not much is known of the old ways anymore, the Moon People having corrupted themselves by acclimatizing to the traditions of the new.  Having made alliances that would remain for life, everyone was eager to head home, and Toan was an instant hero.  Once more, I'm not doubting that.  But there was more going on that night then one helluva party.  There was a bit of an unemotional reunion underway in the midst of all of this…but don't take my word for it, as I already can tell you are skeptical.  I would expect nothing less.  Let me take you there…

_/***/_

_He lay there.  Beaten.  Beaten by a little boy with a stone.  He had not expected this, it did not lie within his plans it was true, but it didn't mean, he reflected with a grin, that it could not also be fun.  He grimaced, the pain was severe and he felt lowly and weak.  No matter, he thought, it will take mere weeks to regenerate and then they will never know what hit them.  The Hero of Atlamillia, and all creatures in existence.  His low rumbling laughter echoed in his mind so loudly he did not hear the sound of soft footsteps approaching._

_Slowly the footsteps came closer, slowly, but deliberately.  The Dark Genie swiveled his gaze around to see a form almost glowing in the shadows.  He was caught so off guard he was wondering whether or not she knew he was there when the figure spoke,_

_"Don't…move." _

_They spoke as if reading his thoughts.  "I've come to finish this."_

_Caught up in his own arrogance, the Genie let his laugh echo out loud.  "Fool," he spat quietly, "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"_

_The figure's green eyes gleamed.  "As a matter of fact I do."  There was a furious confidence in this stranger that unnerved even the mighty Dark Genie.  But his pompousness would not allow him to show it and he yelled angrily,_

_"Who are you?!"_

_The figure let out a manic giggle that would have turned the hairs up on the Dark Genie's spine.  "You act like you don't know me," she purred, "But we're family, remember?"_

_Memories.  They came flooding into the deteriorating mind of the Dark Genie, Seda's blood, the granting of light, feeling the light split two ways.  One light flowing into his foundation and the other…_

_"No," he felt his eyes widen in horror as comprehension dawned on him._

_"Yes," she countered, as she charged her armlet with a most awesome power.  She allowed it to gather there, mustering all the energy from the air surrounding._

_"You can't be!!!" as recognition set in, and he realized the identity of the floating lavender-haired woman in front of him._

_"I can, and I am." she replied fervently as she released the devastating blow obliterating the Dark Genie in every form of existence.  She smirked._

_"Say hello to your little sister."_

_/**/_


	3. Reunion

Hopefully everyone understood Chapter 2!  **fewf!**

Alright, this took me a little time because I really didn't know where to start from here.  Hopefully this chapter will be a little longer, but who knows, whatever shakes my tree!

Any questions, feel free to review and ask.  Any grammatical errors you spotted in the first couple chapters- I don't really care, people should be smart enough to figure it out anyways ^_^  Hope you guys are enjoying!

**Disclaimer:  **Once more, I do not own Dark Cloud.  Yeeeesh.

**Chapter 3:  Changes**

Seda could feel his heart racing as he picked up speed.  In his haste to leave his castle, he almost forgot to bring any supplies with him on his journey.  The purging of his dark blood had stripped his dramatic abilities, but left him with traces of a few others which he had learned to develop.  His speed, though somewhat natural, had been honed to perfection to the point where he was practically hovering- which was exactly what he was doing over a rather large body of water.  Seda cast his eyes over the ocean, _Has it always been so blue?_  He hadn't been out much in the past 3 months, and had found that almost a soft glaze had come over his vision causing him to be almost sensitive to the every day elements.  Nevertheless, it was a sight for his sore eyes.  Without a doubt, the greatest treasure of Queens.  Ironic, he reflected, that he was on his way to cart off its largest nuisance.  The corners of his mouth couldn't resist a small smile as he remembered the great commotion she had caused in the small sea-front town.  Quite fittingly, most of its citizens lived in the greatest fear bordering on reverance of the lady-Genie.  She passed it off with contempt, as if the only reason they had to fear was that she was the supposed wife of the Mayor.  From what he understood, their supposed marriage had worked out fine at first- he was more than happy to accommodate and keep her in prestigious and undisturbed quarters if she was willing to secretly grant his wishes and schemes on the side.  Gradually, as he was beginning to figure was typical of her personality, she grew weary of his frivolities and gave up on being a normal wish-caster altogether.  Much to her extreme satisfaction, she lived just like a Queen.  Commanding fear and respect from her 'husband' and even the most frightening of his cronies.

_I think this respect is more of fear.  I'm sure they'll be more than willing to let me take her of their hands._  Seda thought shrewdly as he made his descent towards the dock.  If she would not come willingly, _and why would she?_ Seda thought as he fingered his sword at the hilt- then he would have to force her.  And for the first time since he had set out on his quest, he stopped walking and hesitated.  _It's a simple sacrifice, no one said it wouldn't be completely selfish._  He looked at his long trusted sword dubiously, the blade glowing a fiery red in the light.  _This doesn't feel right._  And in a flash his hesitation was gone, replaced with sharp resolve.  _It doesn't feel right because you don't have that twisted double nature to make excuses for you anymore.  You just have to do this._

But it plagued his mind the whole way to the town.

Seda tried his best to implicitly ignore the obvious stares from the town-folk as he strode with his regal air through Queens.  He had racked his brain and easily recalled Toan telling him that this Genie had come from the Mayor's house in the center of the town.  He remembered his incredulity that the boy would give up this information so freely, clearly his generation did not know the advantages of such knowledge.  Then again, he reflected, he had not realized how beneficial this knowledge would be to him until he had scanned his texts.

Seda paused; he was quickly approaching the Mayor's residence, and had not yet formulated a plan.  He needed a way to channel the pure energy of the wish-caster towards the Heavens in order to receive a forbidden wish.  The channeling part is easy enough, there were constructed diagrams and instructions on tools and machinery that had been used through the ages in attempts to conjure the magic.  But Seda had an easy advantage over most men, he still had supernatural abilities running through his veins and, he thought with a grin, a particularly vivacious little Genie.  So yes… apparatus would not be the problem.  The problem, is materials.

_Whatever inclination the girl may have toward me, I doubt it would be enough to surrender her entire being for it._ Seda continued to rack his brains.  _And, _he thought almost in relief, _it would be of no use to apply force._  For he remembered at that instant, that it needed to be a willing action.  He smirked, it was simple.  He would have to trick her.  Make her believe that it was just a simple favor to him, nothing more._  Its not like you haven't done anything this underhanded before,_ he reminded himself bitterly, _You can do it again._  But how?  From what he remembered, the Genie girl was a complete cynic, skeptic and a little bitchy.  It could prove to test his wit and persuasion to the highest degree, and he'd never been what you'd call social.  Ha.

Remembering the urgent nature of his calling, Seda ended his brief train of thought.  He was a King, and would fear nothing.  With that, he brusquely opened the door of the Mayor's mansion.

He was interrupted by a harsh man's voice as he entered, "Hey!!! What in the hell do you think you're-

The man gulped and finished quickly when he saw who was standing.  Seda smirked inwardly, he'd always been able to intimidate those he needed to mould to his advantage.  

"Thanks," he replied coolly as he grabbed the wine cup the man was holding and took a quick swig.  "Disgusting," he commented with almost a smile as he threw the wine into the fire along with its container.

"Just what do you think you're doing in my house??!" came the mayor's thick, reedy voice from behind his desk.  Seda fixed him with a look that made his blood freeze.  He walked over to the desk deliberately and pulled out his sword and began admiring the handiwork for effect.  The Mayor just stared.  His henchmen behind him were looking aghast at the affront this mystery man had presented their boss.  The man whom Seda had deprived of his alcohol had been reduced to a muttering heap in the corner, a victim of Seda's awe-inspiring presence.

"I wish to know," Seda started, but seemed to reconsider.  This was all the chance King needed to sum up the pretenses of authority, "I won't tell you a god-damned thing!"

Seda looked sternly at the pompous red-faced man before once more returning his gaze to his sword in what could have been construed as an almost nervous habit.  

"I'm looking for someone I understand to be here," he began carefully, choosing his words to the baited breath of those in the room, "I'm looking for the Genie girl."

There were audible gasps, the music turned off, and the twittering man in the corner passed out in a dead-faint.  Even the Mayor was looking noticeably pale.  "I don't know what you're talking about," was all he could stammer in his disbelief.

Seda hid and registered his shock, "No?  I don't believe you."  He drew up closer to the Mayor so that he was leaning on his desk and grabbing him by his expensive linen shirt.  His voice was sweet and quiet, but the intent was all to clear, "Now why don't you tell me where I can find her before things start to get nasty."  There was no threatening in his voice, but it only made the Mayor's resolve break.

"Everyone OUT!!!" he yelled in an attempt to regain some dignity to the bemused audience, "OUT!!! Everything is under control!!!" In a few minutes everyone except his few trusted associates had cleared the room in a mixture of bewilderment and excitement.  The Mayor quickly shut the door behind them, and scuttled back to his desk fanning his brow.  "Now Sir, I'm sure we can be gentlemen about thi-

"No," Seda said calmly but bringing his blade menacingly towards the Mayor.  "I asked you a question and I want an answer,"

"A question…??" said the Mayor helplessly.

"Yes," said Seda starting to get impatient and a little worried, but never showing it.  "Where is the Genie girl?"

In a vain attempt to break the tension, one of the King's men ventured "Boss!  Maybe he's looking for Ruby…"

"Ruby," Seda purred, as if tasting the name as he had done with the man's wine.  "Yes, it was Ruby."  He remembered clearly now.  But he was not doing this for nostalgia.  "Now why don't you be co-operative like your buddy here and tell me where she is."

The Mayor shot his man a look that clearly indicated he was in for some sort of punishment but faced Seda with stone eyes.  "She's not in town anymore."

Seda was taken aback, but years of trained civility had taught him not to reveal this.  He quickly scanned the Mayor's eyes for any sign that he may be concealing something, but found he didn't need to.  He whirled on the King's talkative right-hand man.

"Where could I find her?" he asked condescendingly to the henchmen who was now sweating and nervously glancing back and forth between Seda and the King.  He watched the man's eyes widen as he began tightening the grip on his sword.  He inhaled impatiently,

"Look, if you can't be reasonable I'll just have to.."

"Two houses down from the east side entrance!  Thick white bricks.  Top balcony, can't miss it!!!" the man let out all in an over-excited and nervous tremor still eyeing Seda with the greatest fear.  Thankfully, it was all he needed to say.  Seda hated nothing more than sniveling, spineless, and **disloyal** men.  Still, he granted the man a rare smile.

"Thank you." He replied, sweeping almost gracefully towards the exit leaving King huffing and puffing and his men still speechless.  Seda paused for a second, and then stooped momentarily to the man (still) collapsed in a heap on the floor, and patted his head patronizingly.  "Good boy," and with that, he was gone.

The second Seda was out of the house he took off in flight, not caring what anyone nearby would say.  He was too excited, he could feel his emotions stirring for the first time in ages.  _It won't be long.  Soon, my love and I will be together once more…_

He soon spotted the aforementioned house, and he began making his descent.  He then realized, that the roof of the house was actually a poolside.  And what's more, there was someone beside it.  He quickly swooped around before they could have a chance to see him and began hovering around the ridges of the roof-top; Just enough so he could see what was happening on the roof, but so that they would not be able to see him. He would let himself be seen when it was time.  Seda let his eyes sweep over the pool area.  It appeared that whomever had been using the pool had been out for a while, a towel was neatly draped over the end of a pool chair.  The chair was imprinted as if someone had recently been sitting, and there was a half-empty glass on the adjoining table.  _Where the hell is she?_

Seda let his impatience get the better of him and he hopped over the rail, soundless as a passing breeze.  His eyes did another scan and this time came up true.  There she was.  She appeared to be gazing off the other end of the balcony, at what, he couldn't quite see.  He was taken aback at how easily he was able to recognize her.  She had her lavender hair pulled back with the same mass of braids and jewels, and she had that same meticulously painted face characteristic of the generation.  His eyes roved over her attire and he blushed, she was wearing a cropped, floaty material peasant top and a loose fitting pair of white Capri pants.  It was different than the typical outfit he remembered, and he had a mind to comment when he recalled with embarrassment that she had not yet realized his presence.  He remembered asking her how she could dress in such a manner, and remembered her smart-mouthed quip, "If you can't be an exhibitionist in this life, when can you??"  Seda had to give her that much.  She managed to pull it off smartly and with class usually reserved for those in more, erm, dignified attire.  Yes, this was the Genie girl, umm, Ruby, he had met before alright… just about everything was the same- except her countenance.

He realized suddenly and with surprise that her usual confidant air was completely gone.  The superior aura she had emenated during the entire journey months before left no traces that it had ever existed in the first place.  _Could something be wrong?_ He found himself wondering with mounting concern for his old friend.  He didn't have much time to keep thinking.  He felt the burning of piercing emerald eyes completely transfixed.  _When did she turn around?_ _How long was I staring for?_

Ruby's confusion quickly went to embarrassment, and then like lightning to anger.  Flushed features and fury stamped on every line of her pretty face,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Seda groaned.  _That's twice in one hour.  I'm on a roll._  And for the first time since he had set out, he began to doubt the outlook of his plan.  Examining the beseechingly beautiful countenance of his would-be experiment, for the first time he lost his words and had no idea what he could possibly say to this fiery individual to bend her to his will.  Seeing the cold and pure rage in her eyes, he couldn't begin to fathom what was running through her mind…

_It's Seda, It's Seda, Omigod, Omigod, Omigod, be cool._  

Ruby grimaced as she felt Seda's cold, unconvinced stare.  _What could he possibly be doing here?_ _And what does he want with me?_

End of Chapter 3.

I couldn't think of a better place to end it. ;-) Sowweee!


	4. Recruiting

CHAPTER FOUR! ^_^ Due to a little more encouragement I finally finished it… I know the progression of the story moves slowly, but I feel it a shame to not do justice to any of the scenes merely to get going where I'm going a lil' faster. Please keep reviewing, I'm easily discouraged ***blush blush*** And I'm not saying if this is a romance or not yet! ^_~ ! Next chapter; an update on Toan and friends!!! So keep on R&R!!! Thanks !

__

Ruby's question lingered on the air, both parties unable to speak. They hadn't left on poor terms, quite the contrary. When Seda was returned to body, he had congratulated the whole team before returning to the sanctuary of his castle. He had even gone so far as to send them all little gifts to show his goodwill in parting. The elaborate anklet jingling on Ruby's slim ankle reminded her of that suddenly.

__

What the hell are you doing here?! How rude is that?!

She felt her expression soften much to Seda's obvious relief. "I'm sorry," Ruby drifted, not wanting to admit she'd been caught off guard. "I was just…"

"Surprised." Seda finished, sensing her unease and recovering his cool in one swift breath. He contemplated getting straight to the point, but he was afraid she would point-blank refuse and he did not desire to use force… unless necessary. He didn't have time to continue, however.

"Yes… very surprising. Not that you can blame me." She demurred, eyeing him appraisingly. She cocked her head to one side and looked him straight in the eye, something few people were brave enough to do. "So how can I help you?"

Seda, who had been expecting something like. "So how's life treatin' ya?" was taken aback at her forthrightness. _Taken aback,_ he smirked, _but not unimpressed._ "You suspect me." He stated plainly, seeing no more need for games.

Eyeing him cockily seeing that she had burst the bubble of a man of such stature she replied, "You haven't given me any reason to believe you'd visit me." She said with emphasis but not really any severity. She was only teasing. "You only seem to show up when you need something…" Ruby finished with some surprise, sensing that although it had not been intended, that she had offended Seda with this. 

Seda indeed had felt the mark of her statement, for it had indeed been true. He was growing positively thunderous inside his head, at her portrayal of him needing anybody other than himself. Then he suddenly remembered. _That's why you're here Seda. You DO need someone else. You're here because you need Sophia back, that is someone else you need besides yourself. So why are you so embarrassed to need Ruby too?_ He caught her eye swiftly seeing her look of concern and then drew his eyes back to level with a strained expression. "I know. I'm sorry. I wish it could be different."

Ruby had never felt so strongly for this strong yet broken man in their entire acquaintance. He had helped the crew on the way, no doubt about that. His power was admirable, his story was pitiful. She forced herself to admit the slight intrigue for this mortal who could appear at whim and had the power of Gods at his fingertips, and yet was hindered by such so mere a _human_ emotion. It fascinated her and she reached out and touched his shoulder, not prepared for the reaction.

Seda bristled as if the touch somehow hurt a part of him. Ruby started retracting her hand in alarm, she had only mean to comfort… but Seda grabbed her outreached hand in his own and held it in front of him. Ruby felt the color rise to her cheeks in incredulity, _Is he…?_

But he answered her question for her by his instant salute. "Ruby." He started looking coldly but meaningfully into her eyes. "I do need your help. Desperately."

Ruby instantly drew herself up, ashamed at having been caught up in such a moment and eager to redeem herself. "Hey! When I said you only came to us for help, I was only teasing and I never meant," she paused for deliberation, "that the request would be unwelcome." She looked Seda straight in the eye and flashed him her patented melt-your-heart grins that had made her so famous around Queens. "Lead the way, King dude! Just tell me what you need me to do!"

"Excellent!" he exclaimed with sham vivacity as he tried to share some of his enthusiasm. "Meet me at Dark Hea- my castle," Seda caught himself not wanting to bring back memories of something he was certain she was fighting to forget and earned himself a grateful smile. "You probably don't remember the way…"

"I do," Ruby replied so quickly as to gain a questioning look from her companion, "I mean, I borrowed a map from Toan during our whole adventure quest thing and the castle was DEFINETELY on it!" She stammered on with a derisive laugh hoping he mistook her deceit for being ditzy.

"Great. Bring what you need and be there tomorrow."

Ruby looked shocked, "Will I be staying with you?"

Seda floundered. He hadn't really thought as far as comfortable accomodations. He hadn't expected her to be so willing, and had prepared confinement for her just to prevent escape. _Now she is coming of her own accord, she's doing this out of the goodness of her heart…_ Seda continued to be conflicted by the voices in his head when Ruby sensed his silence and intervened.

"I guess that would be fine, until we sort out your whole dilemma," and here she paused and considered. "Hey wait a second," as it dawned on her, "What is the problem?"

Seda's heart stopped but he maintained composure. He was afraid of this. Now that he is collaborating with the Genie girl he needs to keep up the pretense of confidence in one another. "I'm sorry, its kind of personal… I hope that doesn't affect your decision."

Ruby was about to protest when she remembered the despair in the man's voice as he spoke earlier. "Its alright, you don't need to tell me." When she noticed the further pain in her companions eyes at her kind words she continued, "Don't lose hope, we'll get things sorted out no matter what they are!" Ruby finished her sentiments with a 'go-girl' pose and a large grin attempting to levitate Seda's mood which seemed to be growing more pained by the moment.

"That's why I'm here." He choked out his words before clearing his throat, "I lost faith in good things a long time ago."

Ruby looked surprised at his sudden revelation of character and Seda sensing his tactlessness drew up into his regal manner and said coldly, "I'll expect you tomorrow, don't be late." He bit off his words with such incivility he winced inwardly as he felt Ruby's confusion. He ventured a glance back, which she did not notice, and then took off into the sky eager to get away from those helpful eyes and innocent heart.

Ruby glared after him. _I don't understand?!_ She wrenched her eyes away from the sky and head back inside her cabana. Absent-mindedly she began picking up things and throwing them into a jeweled green pouch. _Why am I doing this anyway?_ She thought suddenly. _He wasn't rude, but he certainly wasn't very polite. And I AM doing him a favour._ She stopped gathering her things for a second as she seemed to reconsider the whole deal from another tack.

"What else are you going to do?" she muttered aloud, "You're not meant for anything greater." With these bitter sentiments playing in her head, she continued to pack her things with much more aggression and fervency. She resigned herself to helping Seda, _Why should everyone suffer just because you do?_ She mimicked a nagging voice inside her head, "If its in your power to help someone blah blah blah…"

She suddenly looked up as a thought just hit her. _Has he been in contact with Toan? Or any of the others?_ She levitated in the air in a loose cross-legged position, _No, he said he needed **my** help. _Ruby could not help but grin as the proud and laughable aspect of her personality kicked in. She would not disappoint him. _He needs **my **help, and that's what he's going to get._

Ruby quickly finished her packing and snapping her fingers with a quick spell, shrunk her emerald-green bag to one-fifteenth of its size and attached it to the ring on her finger. Flicking her hand over her shoulder in a confident pose, she sauntered sexily out of the cabana and floated into the night air. Her confidence oozed out of her like waves and several men of the town could not help but turn and gawk at this amazing beauty carried off like it was merely a trend. Ruby was unfazed, she had gotten used to her form (ironically fitting the standard of human beauty) long ago and no longer took much amusement in it. 

She could not help but grimace however, cursing herself for not being to pull off such a sultry and confident demeanor when a certain ice-haired King was present. But no matter, she pursed her name-sake Ruby lips, _Its not like it matters anyways._ And with a 'tut' she tossed her hair and took off into the night air. 

What do you guys think? ^_^ Look forward in next chapter to a little update from the rest of our favorite dream team! Please keep Reviewing… Power to the Dark Cloud writers… HUZZAH! *****Cerise**


	5. Adjusting

Welcome to Chapter 5! ***trumpet sounds and red carpet rolls out*** Alright, alright, not such a big deal, but I'm hoping this one will be a little longer than the last one. ^_^ I have absolutely no idea how many people are actually following with the plot or even reading my story, so if you're out there PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, let it be known to me! REVIEW! ^_^ And thanks to all who loyally do so and have dropped me a line via email. You guys are smashing!! For lack of a better word!!! ^_^

Now I'll stop running my mouth and get on with it!!! ***Cerise

"Now, if you take logarithm to the base of six, and place it behind this bracket…"

A pair of piercing amber eyes flickered open again reluctantly to face ahead. With a heaving sigh, the boy shifted his weight to his other elbow, before promptly collapsing on the weight of his other hand with a drawn-out sigh.

"..AND! if you want to find the value for 'y' in part one of the equation…"

Groaning at his own discomfort, the boy attempted to stifle a yawn as he desperately tried to retain some of the information.

"Yes! You simply multiply by the conjugate of cosine theta to its own reciprocal…!"

He began feeling his eyes develop a haze and recalled thinking about the leftover tomato soup his mom had left on the stove downstairs…

"So once you factor out the coefficient, we find the answer had always been the inverse of the original value for 'x'!!!"

__

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Isn't this INCREDIBLE?!!!" the eager teacher leapt almost as high as his trademark jetpack would have taken him. He felt some of his enthusiasm fade as he realized his student was not responding. Whirling around he felt a surge of exasperation as he noticed that his 'apt pupil' had completely passed out on the desk in front of him.

"TOAN!!!!!!"

"Nrgghh…." Toan pulled his turban tighter over his ears, "Tell them we don't want any…" he murmured incoherently before falling asleep once more.

Osmond shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly," he thought aloud, "You'd think he'd found something more interesting than logarithms and trigonometry." He pondered for a minute, and then laughed once more- _Ha ! Like that's even possible._

Just then he heard the slight creaking of the floor boards, even over Toan's completely shameless snores. The boy was obviously exhausted, but not for nothing did Osmond possess the longest and sharpest ears known to Blue Terra. Removing his goggles he quickly averted his gaze to the doorway, which was now wedged slightly open, where a pair of almond-shaped chocolate eyes were watching him in anticipation.

He smiled. "Come in, Xiao."

Xiao, thinking she had been awfully stealthy, blushed a little before tip-toeing almost silently into the room. "Sorry," she began pushing her claws together apprehensively, "I'm not used to this bumbling human body of mine yet." Osmond smiled in understanding and tilted his head in Toan's direction. "Some people never do get used to it." And at that precise moment Toan gave a particularly loud and uncouth snore and Xiao felt gratified.

"So what can I help you with, child?" Osmond said kindly, shutting his astrophysics textbook. "Or were you here seeking Mister Toan's company?" As he was asking he remembered fondly his return to Blue Terra and decision to stay with the Hero of Atlamillia for a while. After his tremendous display of courage and power in the battle with the Dark Genie, he felt he could learn a lot from this young boy, which as a teacher, was an unusual feeling for him. _But, _he remembered ruefully, _boys will be boys._ His initial teaching instincts had kicked back in and he had spent the last couple months attempting to expand Toan's horizon as he was shocked to find out how little the boy knew of the more sensible things in life.

"Well…yes, and errr, no." Xiao said shuffling her feet to one side. Osmond was dumbfounded, she was acting so bashful. Definitely not like Xiao. He ventured once more, "Is something the matter?"

Xiao looked up at him beseechingly, not really knowing what to say. "Well, umm, you see its about Seda-

At the name Osmond immediately perked up. "Ah! Delightful fellow. Have you heard from him recently?" Osmond's good favor usually extended to any of those who were brave and willing to fight for cause, which naturally earned the cruel King a high ranking in his opinions. This opinion had increased more than ten-fold when he had received his gift from Seda- a high-powered calculator capable of just about anything but cleaning the kitchen sink. So caught up was he in his reverie he did not notice that Xiao was holding out a small flask to him.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure," Xiao said dejectedly, "It came with a small scrap of parchment,"

"Well, go on now, what did it say?"

"It said '_Now its your turn to have the **little one** return you the favor.'_

Osmond screwed his face up thoughtfully, "Do you have any idea what that could mean?"

"Not exactly," Xiao said carefully, "But I'm hoping Toan might have an idea."

Osmond grinned, "Well by all means child, he's obviously all ears." Then tapping his own set of ears, he chuckled at his own joke and sat down at his desk ready to enjoy the fireworks.

Xiao also grinned, revealing her two fangs in a look of pure mischief and delight- it is unlikely to say that it could be captured by portrait. With all the remnants of agility left in her body she tiptoed up to the desk where Toan lay completely exhausted in a heap. Ever so deftly and subtly she removed his turban hat from where it lay over his ears. Earning an understanding grin of anticipation from Osmond, she tilted the turban behind Toan's unsuspecting ear with the opening placed directly beneath him.

Osmond grinned. _For those out there who aren't scientists, this creates a megaphone effect._

With a smirk, Xiao took a deep breath getting all the air into her lungs that her little body could hold.

And release.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN-SAAAANN!!!!" she exclaimed gleefully at top decibel.

__

I bet you they heard that one in Yellow Drops. Osmond laughed to himself as Xiao and himself attempted the grueling trial of peeling Toan off the ceiling.

__

I didn't mean to fall asleep, Toan thought remorsefully, rubbing the bruise now prominent on the top of his head. Kindly, Xiao and Osmond had left him in his bed to recover saying something about returning later among shrill giggles and hearty laughter.

__

Ha-dee-freakin'-ha. Toan thought as the sharp pain crashed down on his head once more. But the feeling never lasted. Three months gone since the defeat of the Dark Genie, and he had never been more happy to be alive… _and back home._ Smiling once more at the thought he furthered, _and not alone, either._

Hopping out of the bed and throwing on a tee shirt, he reflected over how much the experience had changed his life. He had grown stronger, made new friends and allies, and realized that there was more within his reach fashionably, than tapered black pants and a poncho. Blushing to himself, Toan ran a hand through his scraggly brown hair and walked out the door. His head hurt too much to put on his turban anyway, he told himself. But secretly, he thought he might be growing out of it. Glancing at the serenity around him he paused to reflect, _things just change I guess._ Looking at how long and disorderly his hair was he grinned, _or maybe I should keep that thing around just a little longer._

But his friends? Xiao, of course, lived with him as was always the arrangement after her transformation. It was weird to think of that, as he realized with a start that he had not remembered Xiao's true origins, or thought of them, in a long time. She had fit in with him so naturally despite being a human incarnation of a house cat. _Probably because neither of us are really normal._ Toan smiled. He wondered if the subject would ever come up. Xiao never mentioned it as if she always assumed that this is the way she was and always had been. Toan had never seen any reason to correct her.

He continued on until he passed the Norune Village pond. He smiled, remembering the wedding that was held in front of its humble, yet graceful waters. The great warrior from Muska Lacka…

(Has anyone else noticed the double-error in the game? Racka? Lacka? EEEEEP!)

Ungaga, had married his beloved at this very location. It had caused much surprise amongst the people of his village, but naturally everyone was very much obliged to him, and not even Brooke (who had always been very envious of him) would dare to miss out on the occasion. It had surprised Toan however, that he was not the only one out of the fateful six who felt the need to remain close by. They after all had spent grueling days together and were more like a family than any of them had ever known. Ungaga had said he desired his wedding to be in Norune, on Blue Terra, because the greenery and the lush beauty was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Having visited Ungaga's home and the Sun Moon Temple, Toan could easily believe it. Now his warrior friend and his newlywed bride were off on their honeymoon, enjoying the sights of this majestic world. Toan shook his head, smiled, and continued on his walk.

"Where do you want this?!!"

Toan turned and smiled as he recognized another old friend, this time a little differently. Not wanting to be seen immediately he approached the house of the Macho Brothers with pique curiousity.

"Just put it in the pile kid, and that will be fine," came the gruff and obviously macho voices from inside the house.

"No problem, you can count on me!" replied the boy as he slightly colored. Drawing up his short but hefty frame he took on the appearance of one proud and preening- _something,_ Toan reflected, _only the most arrogant of people could pull off. Proud to be bossed around._

And it did seem to be the case. The boy named Goro shifted his girth and placed his beloved Battle Axe on the grass beside him and began to pile up logs to throw into the large bin behind the house. He continued for some time, and it amazed Toan at how much this boy had changed. _Spending time with other people? First time I met the kid he was living by himself in a tree. Real charming type. _

"Hey KID! You almost finished out there?!!"

"Just about!" came Goro's surprisingly obedient voice, when he suddenly spotted Toan watching him with a grin. Instantly the heavier boys expression soured, and he yelled back to the house in an attempt to save some face "You guys sure are lucky that I'm here to lift these for you, seeing as they were uhhh too much for you to handle!" He looked back at Toan self-satisfied as if it had made any difference.

"What the hell are you on about kid!?" came the harsh voice of one of the Macho brothers- Toan could never distinguish them-

Goro flushed hotly, but did not reply. Still, he ventured an acknowledging tight smile after Toan as he went off beaming at just how well everyone was fitting in at Norune. Goro leaving the confinement of Matataki village might be good for him, and he really wasn't surprised he had taken up lodging with the Macho brothers. Ever since his father Fudoh had left him, and as Goro had assuredly stated 'been a disappointment as a man and a father'- Goro had been in strong need of a fatherish-type figure.

Goro had always the strongest admiration for the King Seda, because he in his mind fancied the King to be much like himself. Both independent, strong, cold, dedicated and powerful warriors. Despite his apparent unimpressed attitude towards the man, he had always watched Seda with the great admiration people reserve for trying to learn from others more skilled than themselves. However, Seda definitely wasn't the type to stick around and play 'daddy'. Neither were the Macho brothers though. But at least Goro had found some male guidance. And he seemed happy enough. For Goro that is.

"Toan!! Toan!! You're awake!!"

Toan smiled, "Hey Xiao, I was looking around for ya!"

Xiao grinned, "Sure, sure…" but then her demeanor faded back into the troubled one from earlier, "So are you gonna come help me out or what?"

"Of course Xiao, whatever I can do, although you haven't been very forthcoming with details." Toan added.

Xiao nodded appreciatively, and Toan saw she was not about to continue and was about to inquire further when she silenced him by walking towards a clearing. Toan understood, _she does not want to be overheard,_ and followed. They reached a small hedge created by the folding of a grass-laden hill and Xiao stopped and pulled out a small stoppered flask. Toan's eyes widened in recognition and then they gleamed with excitement. 

Xiao noticed this. "Well? Do you know what it is?"

"I don't believe it," Toan muttered excitedly, "Where did you get this?"

"It was a gift," Xiao replied anxiously, "My gift from Seda but he didn't say-

"WOW! That's unbelievable!" Toan was still reaching for words when Xiao started frantically shaking the flask in front of his face.

"TOAN! What IS it?!"

Toan suddenly realized his tactlessness and looked at Xiao sharply. Those crescent eyes were viewing him expectantly, waiting for an answer. Maybe this was the time to bring it up with her, so she could see how ironic Seda's gift actually was.

"Well Xiao," he began choosing words carefully, "Its called Changing Potion."

"Changing potion… changing what?" Xiao did not seem to understand.

"It is used to transform a being from one state into another."

"Of your choice?"

Toan paused. He never really thought of that. When he transformed Xiao with the changing potion, it had been because of those eyes. Those same eyes that were looking at him so earnestly in search of an explanation. Those eyes had tried to tell him something and that is why he even bothered trying the potion on her. She had something to say, so the potion must have sensed that desire, and transformed her accordingly. _Of course, I'm only theorizing, _Toan thought with gritted teeth. He did not know how to explain it.

"Xiao, haven't you ever wondered how you ended up a cat in a human-catlike body?" Toan blurted out before he could stop himself.

Xiao flushed somewhat offended, "Well of COURSE you idiot, I- and then she paused, her eyes growing as big as opals. "Oh…Oh-O-Oh…" she continued on stumbling over words and pacing, "Oh-Oh-O-

"Oh hungry?" Toan suggested playfully.

Xiao ignored him and stated more than asked, "You changed me with changing potion."

"Yes."

"I was a cat."

"Yes."

"And you used the potion to change me into a human."

"Such as it is, yes."

And then she was silent. Suddenly floods of memories came back to her… the Divine Beast Cave, being all alone, and then the boy- Toan- after Seda's possession he launched a fierce blast of energy and Toan, he had stood in the way… she had been so grateful… Seda's words floated into her mind.

  
/**/

__

"Here you go boy, give the little one the chance to return you the favor." and the mysterious King handed Toan the potion and-

__

/**/

"Xiao? Ummm Xiao?"

Xiao didn't realize she had flung herself on Toan in a frenzy of sobs and gratitude. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he said scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "I didn't think it was important really, I mean, you're you and I love you no matter what form you're in." He pulled the cat-girl into a bear-hug. Xiao was so overwhelmed with emotions she momentarily forgot why they were even in the clearing, but she was suddenly reminded by a voice out of nowhere.

"HEY! YOU TWO! Cut it out with the PDA's while I'm around, would ya?"

Toan yelped and leapt a foot in the air at the bodiless voice. Xiao giggled, remembering Toan's jumping performance from earlier but soon put on a harsh expression as well. "You," she hissed through clenched teeth, "are supposed to be napping!!!"

Toan watched in incredulity as she pulled her slingshot from her dress – _just how many pockets does she have in that thing? He wondered numbly –_ and she began berating it with the most volatile of language that could be imagined in a child her age. And the crazy thing is, the slingshot was talking back to her. _Oh no,_ Toan groaned, _don't tell me she still has that thing._ Steve the Slinghshot, Xiao's famous talking slingshot. She had told everyone she had gotten rid of it before they ascended into the Gallery of Time. It had now become apparent that not only had she kept it, but by not bringing it with her in their final battle, she must have deliberately kept it safe just in case she- Toan pushed the image from his mind. He began to grow a little curious and watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"SUPPOSED to be, how can I be with all the racket you two are causing?"

"Errrgh!!! Why can't you just stop whining??" she had a dangerous tone of voice now.

"Well," Steve replied matter-of-factly, "If you were stuck in a stinky pocket all day-

"I AM NOT STINKY!"

"ARE TOOOOO!!" and the string of the slingshot vibrated as if Steve was sticking his tongue out at her. Xiao lost it.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID SLING- and she stopped suddenly in shock and clapped her hand over her mouth. If she was surprised at her actions it was nothing to Steve who seemed to tremor at the distress in his owner.

"…Xiao?" he ventured bravely, not knowing if this was some sort of diversionary tactic of hers.

Xiao just continued to stare down at Steve the Slingshot in deepest anguish. _Just a slingshot. I was going to say he was just a slingshot._ Here she looked up at Toan, who also returned her look though puzzled. _Where would I be now… if Toan had thought me 'just a cat'? just a stupid house cat…_ and this continued for a couple minutes in her mind before it reached a decision.

"Xiao what are you…"

Without a word, Xiao opened the flask of Changing Potion. She hesitated, only to give Steve a quick look-over (He was still silent with shock and curiosity- Xiao never backs out of verbal wars) and then without another doubt she poured the serum all over the slingshot.

Toan jumped up suddenly. There was a brilliant flash of lights surrounding Xiao and she was forced to move out of the way. The entourage of flashing colour continued for another minute before settling into a hazy smoke, wherein was visible only the outline of a young teenage boy.

Steve was born.

End of Chapter 5!!! MWA HA HA HA… 

I was thinking of doing this one in two parts, (this chapter), but I figured this would be a good place to end it, and next chapter will go back to Seda & Ruby's mission- but don't think I would leave the rest of the gang at such a crucial standpoint! Nuh uh! So keep reviewing and let me know if you like! FOR THE RECORD: THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE TOAN/XIAO – some people (who shalt remain nameless **wink wink**) were a little worried, but hey! No worries!! ^_^ ***Cerise


End file.
